Meteor shower
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Sakura menginginkan ribuan harapannya menjadi kenyataan dengan bantuan hujan meteor. semua tentang sasuke. namun hujan meteor tak akan mengabulkan permohonanya semudah itu. harus ada sebuah pengorbanan. My-frist-ff in- naruto-fandom.


**Meteor Shower**

"_Kau membuat harapan di saat yang salah. Bintang jatuh adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat harapan terkabul." _

"_Aku tidak salah. Aku hanya ingin ribuan bintang jatuh mengabulkan ribuan harapanku."_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peringatan : typo(s), despripsinggakjelas, normal world OOC, abal. Deelel…**

* * *

Siang yang tidak terlalu terik di Konoha Gakuen membuat gadis bersurai merah muda sewarna permen kapas yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura menyunggingkan senyum. Waktu istirahatnya di habiskan dengan menikmati cahaya matahari di taman kecil di sekolah kanan dan kirinya di sumpal benda bernama _earphone _berwarna merah maroon. Di pangkuannya tergeletak majalah remaja langganannya yang terbuka. Matanya menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat di majalah itu. Sesekali ia mengambil kue kering dari bungkusan di sebelahnya.

"Hei, pinky!" seru seseorang di belakangnya.

Dengan enggan dan jengkel si Gadis yang di panggil pinky itu menoleh. Ia kenal betul suara yang menghentikan kegiatannya ini. Ia melengos melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. Seorang pemuda berambut Emo dan berwarna Raven memandangnya balik sambil memasang muka tak kalah jengkel, Sasuke namanya. Sasuke tidak akan sampai hati memanggil seseorang dengan panggilannya jika ia tidak sedang marah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?!" seharusnya kau sedang rapat bersamaku di ruang OSIS sekarang, ingat ?" sembur Sasuke begitu sampai di depan si gadis, Sakura.

"Sasuke-kuuun. Tidakkah kau tahu aku butuh refreshing setelah mengikuti ulangan bak neraka tadi?" kata Sakura sambil melepas _earphonenya_.

"Ulangan Morino sensei? Aku juga mengikutinya nona Wakil Ketua OSIS. Lagipula, Itu tak begitu sulit." Kata Sasuke mulai melunak dan mendudukkan diri disamping Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan muka horror. Lalu mendengus keras ke atas. "Otakku tidak sepintar otak mu, tuan Ketua OSIS." Ujarnya lalu lemas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebatang pohon.

"Baiklah. Rapatnya kita ulur waktunya dulu. Mungkin anggota yang lain juga butuh penyegaran otak." Kata Sasuke dingin, perlahan memejamkan mata.

Sakura hanya memandangnya. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak tidur. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura tadi, Sasuke hanya diam sambil menikmati cahaya matahari yang menembus kulit pucatnya. Jika seperti ini Sakura tidak kuat jika tidak memandang pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Hatinya bergejolak setiap kali melihat patnernya itu. Matanya menatap setiap lekuk wajah pemuda tampan itu. Matanya yang tertutup terlihat damai. Bibir tipis itu terlihat menawan jika tidak membuka dan melontarkan komentar-komentar dinginnya. Hidung _aristokrat _milik Sasuke terpancang rapi di wajahnya tanpa cacat. Sakura memandang kedua tangan Sasuke yang menyilang di depan dadanya. Sakura heran bagaimana pemuda setampan ini masih bertahan dengan status _single_-nya selama tiga tahun di sekolah yang tak terhitung pemujanya ini.

Sakura juga sadar, kegiatan pengamatannya ini juga membuat degup jantungnya semakin cepat. Ya, Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke. Namun ia tak bisa berterus terang. Karena Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabatnya yang paling berharga setelah si rambut jingkrak, Naruto. Mereka bersahabat sejak lamaaa sekali. Mungkin sejak TK.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ano—ti—tidak kok." Jawab Sakura tergagap, _bagaimana dia tahu padahal tidak melihatku?, _batinnya berbicara. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat menjawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Aku tampan, kan?" tanya pemuda ,

DOEEEENG!

Sakura hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. _Cakep-cakep kok narsis_,batinnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar intro lagu Avril lavigne- ska8ter boy, ringtone telepon genggam milik Sasuke. Sontak kedua pemuda pemudi itu terlonjak kaget dengan alunan gitar elektrik yang keras itu. Sasuke mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya. Sejenak ia mengernyit melihat nama pemanggil yang terpampang dilayar sentuh telepon gengam keluaran_ Samsung_ itu.

"Hn, dobe?" katanya sedetik setelah menekan tombol terima. Ia tidak bicara selama beberapa detik dan membiarkan si penelpon berbicara padanya.

"Baiklah, kami kesana." Ujarnya singkat menutup panggilannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Naruto. Ia bertanya apakah rapatnya jadi atau tidak."

"Lalu kau bilang, kita akan segera ke sana, kan"

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"jadi, Ayo kita segera kesana." Kata Sakura. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju tempat rapat. Padahal Sakura sempat berharap bahwa kebersaman mereka akan berlangsung lebih lama. Lalu ia tersenyum sendiri karena sadar bahwa tempat duduknya di rapat nanti tetap berdampingan dengan si pangeran emo ini.

Sesampainya diruang rapat, mereka di sambut tatapan-tatapan dari berbagai orang. Sakura langsung mencari tempat duduk di depan di sebelah sang ketua OSIS.

"Yak, maafkan keterlambatanku. Nah mari kita mulai rapat persiapan Hari Ulang Tahun sekolah kita ini." Kata Sasuke penuh wibawa pada seluruh anggota rapat.

* * *

Sakura berjalan lunglai ke kelasnya seusai rapat yang cukup lama itu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari samping. Ia menoleh dan menemukan bahwa sang penepuk pundaknya adalah sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Di sebelahnya ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, Hyuga Hinata dan Tenten.

"Kemana saja kau tadi, Sakura? Dan kenapa kau kembali bersama-sama dengan pujaan hatimu itu? Heh? Romantis sekali…" goda Ino penuh intrik sambil mencondongkan mukanya ke Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabat berambut pirangnya ini. "Aku hanya melarikan pikiranku ke tempat yang sepi,"

"Supaya kau dapat berduaan saja dengan Sasuke, begitu? Ayolah sakura… kami tak butuh alasanmu. Ceritakan kepada kami apa saja yang kalian lakukan berduaan saja disana.!" Potong Tenten

"Ayolah, teman-teman. Aku benar benar tidak melakukan apa-apa disana." Kata Sakura belum bisa menahan kegeliannya terhadap tuduhan sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Hei, dengar." Kata Ino memotong pembicaraan. "Tahukah bahwa minggu ini ada hujan meteor yang bisa kita saksikan di kota kita?"

"Dan aku pernah membaca di majalah, katanya, jika ada dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan yang melihat dan membuat harapan bersama-sama di bawah hujan meteor, mereka akan diikat benang merah tanda jodoh! Sakura! Ini kesempatan mu." Tambah Ino

Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten langsung menoleh kearah si nona Yamanaka itu. Ino melanjutkan dengan muka prihatin, "Sayangnya, peristiwa itu jatuh pada Akhir pekan ini."

"Oh, sial." Maki Sakura.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang kaget mendengar makian Sakura, kalem.

"Ingat bahwa kita harus ada di sekolah untuk mempersiapkan HUT sekolah kita. Dan sayangnya kita harus tinggal di sekolah sampai persiapan acara itu selesai." Jelas Tenten sambil melempar kepalanya kebelakang yang bercepol dua itu.

Sambil memasang muka muram mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka sambil menyimpan harapan bisa berduaan dengan pacar masing- masing—yang hampir semua juga anggota OSIS, akhir pekan ini. Terutama Sakura yang masih harus mengejar cintanya, Sasuke.

* * *

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, Anggota OSIS makin hari makin sibuk mendekati acara besar Konoha Gakuen itu. Sasuke harus mengerahkan seluruh Anggota OSIS melakukan tugasnya demi sempurnanya acara yang mereka rencanakan itu. Dewan guru mengijinkan beberapa siswa yang tergabung dalam OSIS tidak mengikuti pelajaran, kecuali untuk ulangan. Hampir semua anggota kini berada di Aula, persiapannya hampir 30 persen selesai.

"Teme…. " panggil Naruto lemas pada Sasuke

"Hn." Balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _clipboard_ ditangannya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa istirahat sebentar saja? Kakiku sudah lemas dan perutku sudah protes ingin diisi.." kata Naruto sambil memasang _puppy eyes_

"Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi. Jika kau terus-terusan mengeluh, maka waktu istirahat mu akan diperlama. Mengerti?" ujar Sasuke sambil memasang death glare, trademarknya.

"Huft!" dengus Naruto pasrah, "Hei, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Sakura-chan? Sejauh apa kedekatan kalian sekarang, heh?" kata Naruto jail pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengecek lembaran pada _clipboard_-nya. Sasuke menoleh begitu mendengar nama Sakura di sebut-sebut, namun mukanya tetap sedatar balok es.

"Aku—tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami, dobe." Kata Sasuke tersendat lalu menoleh ke sebuah arah. Di sudut matanya, ia mengawasi seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang di gelung menggunakan tusuk rambut merah darah. Gadis itu sedang sibuk mengatur peserta _talent _yang akan di tampilkan saat acara nanti. Sakura, ya, dia Sakura. Nona wakil ketua OSIS itu terlihat sangat senang bisa ikut mengkoorganisir jalannya acara ini. Iris Emerald-nya terlihat penuh api semangat. Senyumnya terkembang setiap saat. Menurut sasuke, inilah kecantikan seorang Sakura. _Senyuman._ Sadar sedang di awasi, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke dan memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke balas melambai namun tetap dengan muka balok es-nya. Yah kalau kalian bisa teliti sedikit, ada seulas senyum yang tipiiiis sekali. Hampir tidak kelihatan. Pemuda satu ini benar-benar rapi menyembunyikan perasaaannya. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan pikirannya.

"Hei Sasuke. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya, ya." Celetuk Naruto memotong lamunan galau sasuke

"Kau sendiri dengan Hinata? Kau sudah resmi pacaran dengannya, kan?" tanya Sasuke balik menuduh.

Yang di tanya malah nyengir lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya setelah melewati dua anjing penjaganya."

Sasuke memasang muka mengernyit penuh tanya pada Naruto, "Ayah dan kakaknya yang galak, Neji kakak kelas kita itu loh.." Naruto buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat muka Sasuke yang aneh. OOC sekali pokoknya.

Setelah paham maksud Naruto, Sasuke kembali terdiam dan memandang Sakura. "Apakah aku boleh menyatakan cinta pada sahabat sendiri?" katanya kalem

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, jangan kecewakan dia dan rebut hatinya lebih dalam. Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, Teme." Ujar Naruto , membuat Sasuke kaget. "Kau tak pernah melihat tatapan matanya kepadamu, ya? dia seperti sangat senang jika kau ada di sampingnya."

Sasuke masih terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu."Kau masih memikirkan persahabatan kita? Tak apa, kawan. Aku tetap jadi sahabat kalian walau kalian sudah berpacaran nantinya." Tambah Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, kan? Ayo kita ke kantin!" ujar Naruto lalu berlari girang ke luar aula. Sasuke berjalan santai mengikutinya. Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat berambut pirang berbentuk duren itu.

* * *

"HAAAAH…. Selesai juga." Teriak Sakura di atap gedung sekolahnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang dipaksa bekerja keras seharian ini. Baju seragamnya masih menempel di tubuhnya. Bau parfumnya sudah luntur namun wajahnya masih cantik walau tanpa sapuan bedak.

Hari sudah malam dan persiapan acara sudah beres. Kebanyakan Anggota OSIS memilih menginap di sekolah. Pihak sekolah mengijinkan muridnya menginap dengan syarat ada guru-guru yang mengawasi mereka. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sepakat menginap. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sudah sibuk sendiri dengan 'urusannya'. Ino asyik saling gambar menggambar dengan Sai, pacarnya, sesekali bermain coret mencoret wajah dengan cat. Tenten sibuk bertelepon mesra dengan Neji, pacarnya yang juga kakak kelas mereka. Sedangkan Hinata menghilang bersama Naruto. Sakura segera beralih sebelum makan hati.

Sakura mencari tempat yang enak untuk menikmati langit berbintang. Langit malam ini benar-benar bersih tanpa setitik pun awan di atasnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di atas compressor AC sekolah mereka yang hangat. Ia meminum soda kalengan yang ada di tangannya. _Tak apa, walau tak ada piknik malam romantis bersama Sasuke-kun. Aku tetap bisa menikmati hujan meteor dengan jelas disini. _Pikirnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!. Suara langkah kaki itu membuat Sakura langsung waspada dan mengawasi sekitarnya. 'mungkin saja, kan ada orang iseng kemari' pikirnya liar. TAP! TAP! TAP!, langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dari belakang posisi Sakura. 'kaa-san… tolong anak gadismu yang manis ini…..' harapnya dari dalam hati.

"Sakura? Ngapain kau keluar malam-malam begini?" tanya seseorang di belakang sakura. 'penjahatnya bersuara seperti Sasuke, oh kami-sama…..' Jeritnya dalam hati

"Ditanya nggak dijawab! Hei, ngapain kau disini sendirian heh?!." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba di depan muka Sakura.

"HUAAA!" jerit Sakura histeris hingga terjengkang kebelakang dan jatuh di balik compressor yang tadi didudukinya.

Sasuke buru-buru menolong Sakura yang mengaduh kesakitan. Kepalanya terbentur lantai semen atap yang keras. Sasuke meraih lengan sakura dan membantunya duduk lagi di atas compressor. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang lengan Sakura, tangan kirinya berusaha mengelus kepala Sakura yang sepertinya benjol sedikit.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan? Mana yang sakit.? Makanya hati-hati." Omel Sasuke melihat Sakura menepuk-nepuk roknya menyingkirkan debu disana.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kaleng sodanya tumpah karena jatuh tadi. "Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf?!" amuknya.

"Oh, Aku lupa. Ya sudah," ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil salah satu gelas kopi yang tadi ia bawa. "Maafkan aku." Katanya sambil memberikan segelas kopi pada Sakura.

"Dimaafkan." Kata Sakura sambil meraih kopi pemberian sasuke.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Menunggu, menunggu hujan meteor dimulai." Kata Sakura tenang sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya.

"Memangnya kau pengamat benda langit ya?" ujar Sasuke geli

"Bukan!" kata Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu menceritakan mengapa ia menantikan hujan meteor.

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Tawa sasuke meledak begitu Sakura menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" ujar Sakura makin mengamuk

"Kau lucu. Mengapa sih kebanyakan gadis percaya pada hal konyol seperti ini." Kata Sasuke di sela gelak tawanya.

"Daripada galau dan menyerah kepada tangan nasib? Lebih baik mencari cara yang menyenangkan seperti ini." Kata Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura yang kukuh pada pendiriannya. Dia kenal Sakura sejak kecil dan dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura adalah perempuan paling keras kepala dari siapapun yang pernah di kenalnya. Keduanya memilih menutup mulut mereka dan mendongak ke langit.

"Hei! Sudah dimulai!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba

Seperti sedang ada pesta kembang api raksasa. Langit terang oleh puluhan meteor yang terbakar karena tergesek atmosfir bumi. Meteor-meteor itu bergantian menembakkan diri secara periodik.

Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kepalanya menunduk sungguh-sungguh. Matanya terpejam. Mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sasuke yang heran hanya bisa menatap Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya

"Ck." Sakura berdecak diantara permohonannya. _Sasuke sekarang cerewet ya. _batinnya. " Aku sedang mengucapkan permohonan." Katanya tanpa membuka matanya

"Kau salah waktu. Ini meteor. Bukan bintang jatuh." Komentarnya dingin

"Saat bintang jatuh kita hanya bisa meminta satu permintaan. Apa gunanya satu jika kau bisa meminta puluhan hingga ribuan permintaan." Balas Sakura. "Sudahlah, berhenti mengomel dan ikuti aku." Tambahnya sambil menutup kedua mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya dari belakang. Ia juga melanjutkannya harapannya.

Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan kedua hati mereka mengatakan permohonan yang sama.

_Semoga aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku dan bersama dengannya selamanya. Semoga kami di takdirkan bersama._

Setelah merasa cukup dengan permohonan yang _ribuan_ itu, Sakura dan Sasuke menikmati hujan meteor itu hingga selesai. Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sakuke yang hangat. Sasuke menyerahkan Blazer-nya pada Sakura. Sakura menyampirkannya di pundak tanpa memasukan kedua lengannya.

"Sakura, tutup matamu." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura mengernyit penuh tanya, namun Sakura tretap menurut. Kemudian merasakan bibir lembut nya di sentuh oleh bibir lain yang terasa manis dan sedikit pahit. Ciuman yang manis dan terasa hangat. Sasuke tak tahu ia harus bagaimana namun ia terus mencium bibir kecil sakura. Di dalam hati Sasuke seperti baru saja menemukan kepingan hatinya yang hilang. Mereka terus berciuman hingga…

"Yah, Hinata-chan. Sepertinya kita sudah keduluan. Kita cari tempat lain yuk." Seru suara cempreng yang sontak membuat keduanya berhenti dan memisahkan diri. Itu suara Naruto. Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Di kepala Sakura sudah muncul silangan urat tanda ia benar-benar emosi. Sasuke memberi tatapan Death glare pada Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sekarang, Dobe?" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan pada setiap kata. Naruto langsung kabur bersama Hinata entah kemana. Tinggalah mereka berdua dalam suasana yang canggung. Sakura membuka mulut duluan.

"Yang tadi….—eng… sebaiknya kita ke bawah. Ini sudah malam." Katanya sangat canggung

"Eh, i—iya." Ujar Sasuke ikut-ikut canggung. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa, ia salah tingkah.

"Selamat malam."kata mereka bersamaan. Karena kaget dengan kebetulan yang sangat aneh ini, mulut mereka menutup dan dalam hati merutuki diri karena ciuman yang cukup singkat tadi. Mereka melangkah meninggalkan atap dalam diam. Mereka berjanji tak akan melupakan atap ini selamanya. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat mereka sama-sama berciuman di saat pertama kalinya.

* * *

_6 tahun kemudian…._

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN! Kemana saja kau tadi malam? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menuggumu di tempat perjanjian kita selama setengah jam. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada pacarmu yang harus menanggung malu semalam?!" omel seorang wanita muda berambut pink sebatas punggung pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang masih sibuk dengan sesuatu yang di ketiknya di layar laptopnya.

"Aku lembur tadi malam. Maaf tidak sempat memberitahu mu." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tanggapan kekasihnya itu._ selalu seperti ini, selalu aku yang jadi nomor dua._ Kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia lalu meletakkan _bento box_ berisi bekal buatannya di atas meja kerja Sasuke. Sambil merunduk, ia berbalik keluar dari kantor polisi tempat Sasuke bekerja sebagai detektif di sana. Kantor Sasuke berada di lantai dua, dan selama Sakura berjalan keluar ia bertemu dan menyapa rekan-rekan kerja pacarnya. Lalu ia berpapasan dengan pria berambut jingkrak pirang yang membawa kopi di tangan kanannya.

"Hei sakura-chan! Lama tidak bertemu." Seru Naruto begitu mendekati Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah dan kembali menunduk lesu. Naruto mencium gelagat tidak beres dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sementara air mata sakura mulai menetes dari sudut matanya dan membasahi dress selututnya, Naruto menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan kebelakang memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya bolos kerja. _ Ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan si pantat ayam itu. _batin Naruto.

"Sakura-chan. Kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang lebih enak. Ayo." Katanya sambil menggiring Sakura yang mulai sesenggukan ke taman depan Kantor polisi yang kini di penuhi pohon-pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Sesampainya di tampan di depan kantor polisi, tangis Sakura langsung pecah. Naruto hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku pacarnya, tapi mengapa aku harus selalu di duakan dengan pekerjaannya. Hiks hiks hiks." Kata Sakura sendu dan masih dengan tangisannya.

"Sabar, Sakura-chan. Mungkin Sasuke memang sibuk. Tapi asal kau tahu. Selama ia ada janji kencan denganmu. Dia pasti akan berusaha keras menyelesaikan penyelidikannya secepat mungkin. Kalau seperti itu, Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mencintaimu kan." Kata Naruto menasehati Sakura

"Be..benarkah?" kata Sakura terbata dengan sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Ku jamin deh." Kata Naruto santai sambil meraih pipi Sakura untuk menghapus air matanya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kokoh yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aduh duh. Sakit, teme.!" Pekik Naruto menahan sakit di tangannya yang di cekal Sasuke.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Sakura-ku." Ujar Sasuke penuh amarah. Pipi Sakura langsung merona mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Sasuke. Air matanya terhenti seketika. Rupanya sejak tadi Sasuke mengikuti mereka hingga ke taman ini. Sasuke sangat marah melihat Naruto yang hendak memegang pipi Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mengusir orang yang seharusnya adalah atasannya di kantor kepolisian itu kembali bekerja.

"Ayo pergi." Lanjut Sasuke kepada Sakura. Namun Sakura tetap bergeming di bangku taman itu. Sakuke lantas berlutut menyamai tinggi kepala Sakura.

"Sakura, jika kau masih ngambek karena kemarin malam aku tidak datang.." Kata Sasuke, lalu ia mencium lembut bibir Sakura dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya sambil menghapus titik-titik air mata di pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura langsung merangkul leher kokoh Sasuke. Sakuke balas memeluknya dengan helaan nafas lega. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mentraktir Naruto makan siang setelah ini. Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Sakura dan memeluk pinggang Sakura sedangkan satunya lagi menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura meletakan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan merasa aman. Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam sambil mengamati kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku, sakura-sakura yang berguguran ini tidak terlalu indah." Goda Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. Ia merasa yang di maksud Sasuke adalah dirinya.

"Hahahaha. Itu karena aku sudah punya Sakura yang tampak jauh lebih indah daripada pohon yang tidak bisa kucintai dan ku miliki." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memindahkan kedua tangannya ke dua belah pipi Sakura yang kembali merona. Sakura tersenyum sangat manis melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang menggombalinya ini. Mungkin Sasuke sedang 'membayar' pembatalan kencan mereka tadi malam di restoran.

"Oke. Ayo kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil bangkit lalu menyingkirkan kelopak sakura di seragamnya. Namun Sakura masih tetap duduk dan memberinya tatapan manja. Di bibirnya terukir senyuman yang membuat Sasuke tak tahan jika membiarkannya.

"Bantu aku berdiri." Kata Sakuta manja sambil mengangkat tangannya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung meraih tangannya dan menarik Sakura berdiri. Lalu mereka pergi dari taman itu sambil bergandengan tangan. Dalam hati Sasuke berniat menjadi pacar yang lebih baik.

* * *

Sakura berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di sebuah café di pinggiran kota setelah itu. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura mengobrol heboh sambil di temani empat cangkir _cappuccino._ Tenten dengan ceria memberitahu tentang undangan pernikahannya dengan Hyuga Neji minggu depan. Ino yang sedang bahagia memamerkan cincin pertunangannya dengan Sai. Hinata yang masih selalu menjadi _resesif_, hanya diam dan sekali-kali menanggapi pembicaraan. Nyonya Uzumaki itu hanya duduk manis dan terlihat anggun di sana.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tahu besok ada hujan meteor. Apa rencanamu bersama si Pangeran es balok itu?" kata Ino.

Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian saat pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah saat hujan meteor. Serasa kembali ke saat itu. Sakura mengalami malam yang hebat saat itu. "Mungkin aku akan pergi piknik malam dengan Sasuke-kun. Entahlah ia sibuk atau sengggang."

"Oh, Sakura. Kami mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi lagi. Ingat saat malamnya ada hujan meteor, paginya Sasuke menembak mu di tengah acara ualng tahun sekolah. Itu suatu keajaiban yang hingga kini membuat kalian masih langgeng." Oceh Tenten sambil mengambil sticky puff di depannya dan memakannya.

"Teman-teman. Hentikan pemikiran aneh kalian. Itu hanya hal yang memalukan. Lagipula keajaiban tak akan terjadi kedua kalinya." Kata Sakura kalem.

"Sakura-chan. Kami hanya berharap Sasuke segera melamarmu." Cetus Hinata dengan kata-kata—yang tumben—terdengar kuat.

Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Ketiga sahabatnya saling bertukar pandang. Seolah mereka sedang berkomunikasi non verbal. "Eng, Sakura." Panggil Ino.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya Tenten pernah melihat Sasuke memasuki toko cincin saat ia sedang berbelanja keperluan pernikahannya. Kami yakin ia membelinya untukmu. Untuk melamarmu." Ujar Ino perlahan takut Sakura mati kaget mendengar penjelasannya.

"A-Apa?" tanya Sakura seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Aku pernah melihat Sasuke memasuki toko cincin, dan kami yakin ia akan melamarmu." Jelas Tenten lebih lambat. Sakura mengerling kearah Hinata mencari petunjuk, ia curiga ia sedang di kerjai. Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk.

"KYAAA!" seru mereka bersama-sama sambil bangkit dari bangku café dan berlonjakan sambil saling berpelukan. Semua pengunjung terlihat kaget dan pemilik café yang ternyata Temari—teman satu sekolah mereka namun beda kelas—hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum sambil membiarkan mereka ditelan kegembiraan mereka.

"Sepertinya dia masih mencari kesempatan untuk mengatakannya. Nah, Sakura. Besok kesempatanmu!" seru Ino antusias sambil tetap memeluk Sakura.

"Ide bagus, Pig!" Sahut Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Ino.

"Sama-sama, Forehead." Balas Ino sebal.

Sakura segera mengambil telepon genggamnya dari tas jinjingnya. Dan menekan nomor Sasuke. Sejenak ia ragu, apakah Sasuke sedang sibuk atau tidak. '_tak apa. Sekali-sekali akulah yang harus nomor satu.'_ Batinnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menekan tombol panggil dan langsung meletakkan telepon genggamnya di telinga. Ia menunggu dengan jantung yang berisik diiringi nada tunggu operatornya.

'_Halo?'_ sahut Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Halo Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura takut-takut

'_Iya, Sakura. Ada apa?'_ tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Eng…. Ano.. besok malam kau ada acara?" tanya Sakura pelan lalu menutup matanya, takut dengan jawaban Sasuke.

'_Tidak ada. Kau?'_ tanya Sasuke balik. Sakura langsung membuka matanya lega mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak ada." Jawab Sakura girang.

'_Hei, maukah kau keluar melihat hujan meteor besok. Aku tahu kau suka peristiwa itu. bagaimana?'_ ajak Sasuke tanpa di sangka-sangka

"Aku mau." Jawab Sakura sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

'_Baik, kutunggu di depan taman. Buatkan bekal piknik yang enak, oke?'_

"Pasti."

'_Yasudah. Pastikan kau bisa datang aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu.' _Kata Sasuke serius.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura walau ia sudah tahu apa itu.

'_Ada deh..pokoknya pastikan kau datang. Baik kututup telfonnya. Dah.'_ Kata Sasuke menutup telepon.

"Dah." Balas Sakura pendek.

Sakura menatap layar Telepon genggamnya yang hanya memperlihatkan Wallpaper fotonya dan Sasuke saat hari pelantikan Sasuke menjadi detektif kepolisian. Sasuke memakai seragam dinas dan Sakura memakai setelan cantik dengan rok gelap dan blus merah jambu yang di padukan dengan cardigan.

" Bagaimana?" tanya Ino dan Tenten antusias.

"Sasuke yang malah mengajakku pergi." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang mari kita latih wajah kagetmu." Kata Ino yang langsung menatap Sakura berusaha meniru tatapan Sasuke. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" lanjutnya

Sakura hanya pura-pura menahan nafas tan terbelalak tak percaya. Tenten dan Hinata hanya meringis melihat wajah Sakura. "Hentikan. Kau malah terlihat seperti orang yang sedang serangan jantung." Ujar Ino aneh.

Hahahahaha. Hari itu di tutup dengan tawa dari mereka semua. Sakura menunggu dilamar. Ino dag dig dug karena akan bertemu calon sibuk mendiskusikan pernikahannya dengan Neji. Hinata diam seperti biasanya. Mungkin mereka akan seperti ini sampai nenek-nenek. Yah, friendship is lasting thing, right?

TBC

* * *

**Horeee akhirnya bisa update juga…**

**Ini first fic ku di fandom naruto. Aku harap para readers suka.**

**Nah sekian dari saya, Review maupun Flame saya terima dengan senang hati. :D**

**Bye-bye! **

**Ttd**

**Ellena weasley.**


End file.
